New Years and Vodka
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: If I told you I loved you would you hate me? SasuSaku.Oneshot. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So I wanted to write something cheesy, sappy, romantic, and sweet for the New Years. This will be my first post ever in 09 – booyah! Since, ya know, last year kinda sucked horribly. We'll bring it in with some awesome cavity inducing romance. YOSH! And as always—please review!**

**

* * *

**

New Years and Vodka

**by Miranda Panda-chan**

_

* * *

_

If I told you I loved you would you hate me?

The music was pounding and throbbing as if to be the heartbeat to the mansion as the lights flashed and thrummed on like the blood to said body. The bar would be the liver, simply out of irony, and I, I was getting completely and totally smashed at it. Vodka. God had made nothing greater. I sighed, Ino would kill me if she knew I was just sitting here getting drunk instead of dancing the night away with her. It was her party after all, her party to bring in the New Year. And if anything had happened differently the day before, or maybe the week before, maybe, just maybe, I would feel like doing exactly as she wanted. But I wasn't. I wasn't feeling party-riffic at all. I was feeling downright emo.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto!" I yelled back, and just because I was being emo, did not mean I would kill the fun for everyone else—it was the New Year, and I was a happy drunk, thank you very much.

"Yo, so where's the teme?" I narrowed my eyes, not feeling that optimistic to have a conversation pertaining to the person, more like object, since I would argue that that boy did not have a soul, especially not tonight.

"How the hell should I know?" I growled. I was still mad, and Naruto probably was just testing the waters for the bastard. A woman scorned has the fury that hell hath no—and if God said it, it must be true.

_If I asked to hold you would you run away?_

"Aw, c'mon Sakura! Don't be like that. You know the teme's just emotionally constipated. It's not his fault."

"It's all his fault. And don't you dare try to defend him, Naruto. He's an ass, plain and simple. Now go find Hina-chan or someone." I waved him off, but curse my inability to let him walk away with a sad look on his face, "And don't you dare let anyone else be your first New Years kiss!" I said, playfully, kicking him a little but not actually hitting him. He smiled, understanding that I was feeling guilty, and mad at the same time, and his presence wasn't doing a whole lot of good for my mental health. I watched the dancers with hazy eyes. I watched the stupid whores grind and grope and dirty dance as if they'd never get laid again. I watched the ravers just let lose with the beat of the music. I watched the goths and emos hang out in the corner chugging shot after shot, although where they kept getting them I did not want to know considering none of them had been to the bar since they'd gotten here. I watched Naruto and Ino and Kiba and Hinata and all my friends party to reign in the last dance of the year. And my eyes just scanned the room, subconsciously searching for someone that probably was not there. If I had figured it out before I'd spotted him I'd have cursed myself and gone back to drinking.

But no.

I saw him. Him and his onyx eyes and perfect hair and delicious pale skin and god-like body and the scowl of the century plastered on his face forevermore wearing a simple hoodie and baggy jeans, but still looking completely and totally gorgeous.

And at first, it wasn't so bad, he hadn't noticed my drunken staring, and just staring at him life didn't seem so bad. Even if he wasn't mine anymore because I dumped him yesterday. Even if nothing was alright about that fact. Even if the fact that _she_ was hanging on his arm and nagging at him and giving him those googly eyes and pressing her cleavage against him—stupid little whore. Skank. Bitch. Even through all that, I could live with it, and I didn't feel the need to absolutely run and panic and scream and hide and melt and swoon all at the same time.

But then he caught my gaze, and the dull coal black suddenly was ablaze, smoldering and sexy. And he was looking straight at me.

_Crap._

And I got up from the bar to go find Ino and tell her that my cat needed me. Really, honest to God, couldn't live without me, needed me. And therefore I must leave, not only quickly, but in great haste lest my cat go into despair and all that other medieval crap. Cha. Just get me out of here.

_If I asked to kiss you would you slap me?_

The lights plus the alcohol were not settling well. I could hold my alcohol really well, considering, and this was not fun anymore. I pushed and shoved through the people, trying to plow through them like a tractor if at all possible to find Ino. And then I spotted her—heading up the stairs with Shikamaru. Screw it. I was not going to scar myself by walking in on them just to tell her I'm leaving. Nor am I going to push through all those people. No. Just no.

So I went to the porch. The Japanese lanterns lighting up the backyard in a red, yellow, orange, and pink glow. I still had a half cup full shot glass in my hand, filled with more Vodka. I chugged it, setting the empty glass on the metal table that had never known the meaning of rust in all of its life. Ino's house was beautiful, the house itself did not suit me, but the landscaping I could live in. It was like a faerie garden, flowers and trees and ivy and mushrooms and lights were scattered all throughout it, the lanterns only being hung from some of the trees and the porch. I sighed, finding my way over to the pond in the center of it all with a stream of water shooting up out of the middle, but otherwise undisturbed. There was nowhere more peaceful than this garden at Ino's house. The quietest place in the whole estate was right here.

"Sakura?" I jumped, and repressed the urge to hide.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"We need to talk."

"No, I don't think we do." I turned around, angling my self to face him without completely changing my position.

"Sakura-."

"Listen Sasuke, you don't need to explain. Alright? Besides…don't you have a date or something with you?"

"Karin?"

"Yeah, _Karin_." I couldn't help but say her name in a nasally voice.

"I _did not _bring her here." He sounded appalled that I'd even insinuated such. I stood up, getting angry.

"So then what do you want, Sasuke?" I poked him hard in the chest, hating the fact that I could look him in the eye because I knew whatever anger or grudge I was holding against him would be gone the second I lost myself in those onyx eyes of his.

I never got an answer.

He pulled me to him abruptly, his arm encircling my waist as his mouth covered mine. The kiss was forceful, almost painful from the passion being displayed. I couldn't stop myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down farther for a better angle. And then the need for air made itself known, and we pulled apart, out of breath.

"That is _not_ an answer, Sasuke."

_If I asked you to marry me would you just please say yes?_

"It is if I do this." He whispered in my ear before pulling back and looking straight in the eye, "Sakura, you know how I am. You've known since you met me. I don't know how to express things properly, and I don't know very much about this, and you know that. But Sakura, even as much you want to begrudge me for it—I know you probably better than I know myself. And I—I…" he paused, trying to gather enough courage to say it, "I love you, damn it!" he said. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears, because that was the first time he'd ever spoken those words aloud, "And I have for a very long time. And so…" he got down on one knee pulling a small object from his back pocket, "I know this probably bad timing with the fact that you're probably not happy with me, but…Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" My eyes filled with tears, it must have took every ounce of courage for him to do this. For him to lay his heart and soul at my feet for me to do with as I wanted. It wasn't easy for him to allow himself to be vulnerable. I could respect that. And I looked at the glittering ring, and I couldn't help but notice how that would so perfect on my left hand, and I couldn't help but look at him, the gorgeous boy that I loved since I was a little girl, and who still owns my heart, and I couldn't help but notice how wonderful we would look together forever, and…

_Well? Would you just pleasepleaseplease say yes?_

"Yes!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: So yea. It kinda sucked. I know. So review and tell just how awful it really was!


End file.
